Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{5x + 1}{3x + 8} = 4$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3x + 8$ $ -(5x + 1) = 4(3x + 8) $ $-5x - 1 = 12x + 32$ $-1 = 17x + 32$ $-33 = 17x$ $17x = -33$ $x = -\dfrac{33}{17}$